The utility model specification DE 20 2004 009 707 U1 discloses a device for labeling containers comprising a container conveyor having labeling stations operationally alternating positioned in its periphery, with a label transfer and dispensing device for labels adhering to a carrier web which are in the transfer region via the dispensing device adhesively applied to a container jacket having a superimposed self-rotation, and with a pressing-on device comprising a pressing-on element for pressing-on the labels dispensed to the containers. The pressing-on element of an inactive labeling station is movable from its working position to a resting position at least slightly beyond the container movement plane.
A device is known from EP 2 098 455 A1 for applying labels to containers comprising a first pressing-on unit, which presses the labels onto an outer wall of the containers. The first pressing-on unit is at least in a partial region in the longitudinal direction of the containers shorter than the label to be applied. The first pressing-on unit can be displaceable relative to the transport path of the containers.
DE 10 2008 062 064 A1 discloses a method and device for controlling a machine for handling containers in which the machine comprises a plurality of respective motor-driven turntables for aligning the containers. The motorized drives of the turntables are each monitored separately, and in the event of malfunction of one or more of the turntable drives, the affected faulty turntable drives can be deactivated while operation of the machine continues. In addition, each of the deactivated turntable drives triggers at least a partial deactivation of respective subsequent processing and/or treatment steps of the container positions associated with the deactivated turntable drives of the machine.
DE 10 2009 034 217 A1 discloses a control device for turntables in labeling machines, where two or more system points are defined that can be spatially or temporally passed by the turntable. One or more rotary profiles between the first and the second system point are defined, where a rotary profile describes a rotational motion of the turntable using a drive element; the turntables can be rotatable in a clockwise and/or anticlockwise direction. Due to the control device, it is possible to configure the rotational motion of the turntable more flexibly, it is also possible to avoid unnecessary rotational motion of the turntable. A labeling machine can have a control element that decides which rotation profile is to be used when passing a certain system point.
DE 31 37 201 A1 discloses a labeling machine with multiple turntables, the self-rotation of which is for one revolution of the turntable controllable such that the labeling objects received by them pass the labeling devices and brush-on devices stationed in the periphery of the turntable with certain movement conditions. For example, the turntables can be swung in alternating directions of rotation or held in certain angular positions.